Kisses and Coffee
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: One - shot. Melinda stays late at the precinct one night trying to analyze Dr. Esterman's papers. What happens when Fin shows up? This is for xDeathByCupcakesx.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: I got the idea for this one - shot after watching season four's episode 'Lust.' This is dedicated to xDeathByCupcakesx. Her reviews always put a smile on my face. *_***

Kisses and Coffee

Melinda sighed as she continued to look at the dry erase board. She had been staring at it most of the night trying to analyze Dr. Greta Esterman's papers. _What was she trying to figure out? _Melinda thought to herself.

Melinda rubbed her eyes. She had been at it so long that the words were starting to become jumbled together. Standing in front of the board, she started to write down some more names from the piece of paper she was holding. They had to have something in common, other than having contracted HIV. They just had to.

All of a sudden, a hand appeared in front of her face holding a cup. She jumped a little, but then smiled. Taking the cup, she turned around coming face to face with none other than Detective Tutuola. "Thanks Fin." She gave him a smile.

"No problem. I thought you could use it since it looks like you're going to be here the rest of the night." He said, taking a sip from his own cup.

Melinda nodded and walked over to lean against the desk beside him. Their legs were touching and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She wasn't going to lie. She quite enjoyed the feeling. She had kind of a thing for the detective. Well, more than a thing really. More like she was unconditionally and utterly in love with him. He was so handsome and rugged looking. He always acted so tough and macho around other people, but to her he was always so kind and caring. Maybe that meant something.

She let her mind wonder away from the task at hand and let it wonder in the direction of Fin. She wondered how he felt about her. Did he love her or even feel the same way? There was no doubt in her mind that if he burst out and told her that he loved her right now, she would more than likely leap into his arms. It would probably be one of the best things that could ever happen to her.

She purposely moved a little closer to him. Granted their legs were already touching, but she wanted to feel a little more of him. God, she needed him, so bad. To feel him make sweet love to her, to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Her body tingled just thinking about the possibilities.

Fin glanced in her direction a little. He had an amused look on his face. As she took a sip of her coffee, she smiled into the mug. He had noticed that she had moved closer. Good! She wanted him to.

Taking her cup away from her mouth, she decided to break the silence. "So how come you're here so late, detective?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Well, you know, I'm working on a case and I thought maybe you could use a hand, Doc." He gave her a nudge.

Melinda rolled her eyes, smiling. "I just wish I knew what she was trying to figure out. She has names wrote down in different groups and something written beside them. The only problem is, some of what she has wrote down is unreadable." She placed her mug down and picked up the piece of paper.

"Here, let me have a look. Maybe a pair of fresh eyes might help." Fin gave her a smile, holding out his hand.

Melinda handed Fin the piece of paper, letting her fingers brush against his hand, purposefully. She gave him a smile. "Sure."

She sat there and watched as Fin scoured over the piece of paper. Sometimes he would squint to try and make out the writing. Maybe he might be able to see something she couldn't. After all, she was tired and her eyes were starting to play ticks on her every time she looked at a piece of writing. Sometimes she would over look something.

"See here." Fin spoke, pointing to the paper. "She has some of the same names down twice with a list of people under each name."

Melinda leaned in and looked down. God, she was so close to him now. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It felt so good. Looking at what he was seeing, her eyes went wide. Realisation finally struck. She looked back up at Fin and smiled. "Fin, you're a genius!" She gripped his head and crushed her lips against his. All of a sudden she pulled away, shocked at herself. Fin just stared at her, eyes wide. "Ah… ah… sorry." She grabbed the paper from his hands and hurried back over to the board.

Picking up a marker she started writing down names again. _What in the world did you do that for, Melinda?_ She thought to herself. _Oh God, what is he going to think? _She shook her head, trying to concentrate. She started linking up the names. Some of them had the same sexual partner and that's how they were linked. One name seemed to stand out. He was known as the Nexus. He slept with some of the people on the list and then they slept with others, all the while passing on HIV to one another. It was a never ending circle. If the Nexus continued to do what he was doing then more people could be infected.

She found it hard to concentrate. Her mind started to wonder back to the kiss she had just given Fin. It had felt wonderful no matter how brief. She would love to feel his lips against hers again. God, he tasted so wonderful.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. Fin started nuzzling her neck, trailing butterfly kisses down along it. "Wh… what are you d… doing?" She breathed out, stammering. Her heart started racing at the sudden contact.

He spun her around so she was facing him. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. She eased into his touch. Leaning in towards her, he whispered, "This." He captured her lips with his.

Sparks flew as their lips came into contact. It was heaven. She was filled with so much happiness that she thought she might explode. Wrapping her arms around Fin's neck, she pulled him closer. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His tongue traced her upper lip, begging for access which she gladly gave. Their tongues collided, dancing together in a heated passion. They kissed each other with a passion they had never felt before. Melinda couldn't believe that this was all happening. It all felt so surreal. She had wanted this for the longest time… and now she finally had it. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened more than she could have ever hoped.

When the need for air became too great, they reluctantly broke the kiss. Fin rested his forehead against hers. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, his hand running through her brown curls. Melinda smiled up at him. He returned her smile. "I love you, Melinda. I have for quite some time, now."

Melinda gasped at his admission. Really? He loved her? Finally! "I love you, too, Fin." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his once more.

Fin pulled her body flush up against his, her breasts were crushed against his chest. She giggled as he started nuzzling her neck. She wished they were back at her place, in bed. Oh, how much she wanted to feel his body move with hers, to kiss and caress her bare flesh. It sent a tingle down her spine at the thought of it. _Soon enough, _she thought.

After another while of kissing, she had to reluctantly break away and get back to work. She had to get this finished if she was ever going to get home. Licking her swollen lips, she tasted the last kiss Fin just gave her. God, he tasted so good.

Moving back to the board, she started to write down the names again and connect them up.

After a while she was finally finished. "Done." She declared, proud of herself. Turning towards Fin, she gave him a beaming smile.

"Finally!" He jumped up from his seat.

Melinda giggled as he pulled her towards the seat he had been occupying. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. Snaking her arms around his neck, she leaned in towards him. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this." She said before she captured his lips.

**Author's Note: What did you think? Was it an ok way to end it?**

**XDeathByCupcakesx I hope you like it. *_***

**Reviews would be much appreciated. *_***


End file.
